This Time
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Someone once said that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, but only when we remember to turn on the light. That's him, Troy, he's my light...I don't want to lose that light after losing my father when I was 9. I can't lose another person that I love this time. I just can't.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sighed, walking to the back of the Montez Diner. she sat the order on the table and then headed back up to the cash register which waited her best friend. "Gabriella!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What is it Shar?"

Sharpay scoffed, "Laker game tonight. you promised your mom you would go.. it's the anniversary-" "I know..I know.. just let me go get ready." Sharpay nodded. Gabriella turned around going to the back to get her things.

This was the worst time of her life every single year. this was the 11th Anniversary of her father's death.

Her dad was murdered when she was 9 years old, he was found in his hotel room. his killer is still out there. never been found.

**|This Time|**

The game was loud, people were cheering and yelling for the lakers to win. Gabriella and Sharpay found their seats up front. "These are great seats." Gabriella sighed taking a seat. Sharpay looked at her, "I know you don't want to be here."

Gabriella just looked at her, Sharpay smiled sadly, "But atleast tried to have fun for your mom.." Gabriella sighed, but nodded, "Okay." Gabriella's eyes landed on someone on the court. "Who's that?"

Sharpay looked over and smiled, "Oh that's the new member and captain, Troy Bolton." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "He's the captain?" Sharpay nodded, "He's really really good."

Troy looked over his right side, seeing her stare at him and then immediately look down; only to stare at him again through her lashes.

"Bolton!" the defense yelled at him, bringing Troy back to the present and the fact that the orange basketball was coming fast at his face- and now he's on his ass.

Sharpay watched what had happen, and smiled, "He was totally checking you out." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No he wasen't."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You just can't accept the fact that someone might like you." Gabriella bit her lip, and looked down at her phone.

Chad was jogging and Troy caught up with him, Chad looked at him, "Trying to be faster than me man?" Troy laughed, "No not really." Troy looked over to the stands, and asked chad, "Who's that girl? I've never seen her here before."

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't either." Troy looked at her, "She's beautiful.." Chad chuckled, "Then why won't you just go up to her and ask her who she is."

Troy chuckled, "We have a game to win Danforth..." Chad laughed, "Maybe after. There's the after party-" Bolton! Danforth! The game!" the two laughed, walking back to the middle of the court.

Troy sending a wink at Gabriella, but frowning when he discovered she was looking at her phone. Sharpay gasped, "Oh my-TROY BOLTON winked at you!" Gabriella looked up, "What?-Whoa! Shar-" "He frickin' winked at you!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and looked out to the court to find that Troy was turned around, Gabriella groaned, "Shar, your just imagining things."

Sharpay shook her head, "No. I swear.. he did.. he didn't wink at me, he winked at you.. but he looked sad cause you weren't paying attention to him..talk to him after the game." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No-" "Yes."

After the game, Sharpay stood up, "ready to go?" Gabriella smiled standing up, "Home? yes, let's go." Gabriella tried to walk away but Sharpay grabbed her wrist, "Oh No, your not getting away that easy...come on."

Gabriella sighed, "Shar please-" "BOLTON!" Sharpay yelled, and then when Troy's head snapped towards them, Sharpay pushed Gabriella further but Gabriella tried to fight to run, but Sharpay pushed her further. pushed her so far that she collided into Troy's chest.

Gabriella looked up, he smiled, "Umm Hey." she gulped, "umm Hi.." Sharpay smiled, "I'll be right over there." Sharpay smirked. Gabriella glared at her, and Troy smiled, "I'm Troy Bolton.. I haven't seen you around the games all season, are you new in town?" Gabriella sighed, "Not really.. I just usually come to one game once a year on this day and that's all."

Troy was about to speak until, "Gabriella!" Gabriella froze when the coach came over and hugged her tightly, "I can't believe it's you! you're all grown up." he smiled, Gabriella smiled, "Hi Coach Patrick-" "Now what have I always told you to call me." she laughed, "Uncle Patrick."

Patrick smiled, and looked at Troy then at her, "I guess you met our star player, his going to bring us to the championships." Gabriella smiled, "Just like someone else I know." Troy looked at both of them, "You guys...know each other?"

Patrick laughed, "Yeah, kind of.. I've watched her grow up on this court.. her dad was the star." Troy's eyes went wide, "You mean-" Patrick nodded, "That's right." he smiled at Gabriella, "This is James Montez's daughter."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her feet which shuffled nervously on the floor. Troy looked from her to the coach and then back again, "Are-are you serious?" Coach Patrick nodded, his smile beaming and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It's good to see you girl."

She laughed, "You too, Uncle Patrick." "Hey...we got to get together...you know, Missy and Me have that barbeque coming up..you know that one where your dad used to take you too every year? You should come."

No. No. No. No. That is the last place she wanted to be, anywhere else where her dad had spent anytime was just...to painful, she barely stomached, being here watching the game. Keyword: Barely.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm yeah..m-maybe.." He smiled, hugging her and kissing her forehead, "I hope to see you at next week's game." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah." and then Patrick walked over to the team.

Troy looked at her, "You're James Montez's daughter?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Y-Yeah.. the one and only." he smiled, "I was and still am a big fan of him." Gabriella smiled, "really?" he nodded, "Yeah, I watched his interviews and everything, I loved how true and down to earth he was.."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, he was.. I miss him.." Troy looked at her, "Are you coming next week?" he asked hopefully. she sighed, "I..I don't know.. I don't think so.." "Why?" she sighed, "I..I..umm.. er.. have to.. uh.. work? yeah work.. busy schedule, you know.."

Troy looked at her, "where do you work-" "My Parent's diner...down town." Troy scratched the back of his neck, "Well...uh, what's your job? LIke...what do you do?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm a waitress." Troy nodded, "That's cool. Uh...-" "Yeah, look..Troy, you seem really nice...but I just...ever since my dad...I don't...not basketball players. I'm sorry."

Troy looked at her, "What?" Gabriella sighed, "I..I uh have to go." "Gabriella-" "Please." she said walking away from him and going to find Sharpay.

Troy sighed, ruffling up the back of his hair. Chad came over placing a hand on his shoulder, "I guess Romeo fell from the balcony, and landed on his ass, huh?" Troy narrowed his eyes, "Shut up Chad."

**|This Time|**

A Few Weeks Later.

At The Diner, Gabriella went from table to table wiping them down so new customers could come in. "Gabriella, Dear." Her mother came over to her. "Yeah mom?" "Umm theirs a guy over there who needs your assistance."

Gabriella nodded, "Of course." Gabriella walked over to the counter, and saw Troy look up. "Troy?" he looked at her, "Gabriella." she sighed, "Coffee?" Troy nodded, "umm yeah, that would be nice."

Gabriella nodded about to walk away, until he spoke, "When do you get off work?" Gabriella sighed, "12." Troy looked at the clock to see that it was 10. "Can I show you something? after work?"

"Troy-" "come on, please.. I think you will like it.." Gabriella sighed, biting her lip, "Okay.. I'll go.. but you sure you want to wait around for 2 more hours?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'll wait.." Gabriella bit her lip, going to the counter, grabbing a coffee mug and the coffee basin and taking them to Troy's table.

She set the mug down, filling it with coffee, "Uhm..." Troy said, "hey thanks." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah...so, just let me know when you're ready to order-" "Bacon and eggs."

"What?" "I'm a simple guy...I just er, I just want bacon and eggs." Anything to keep her at his table really; hell, he'd strip down to NOTHING if it'd get her attention.

Gabriella nodded, "Bacon and eggs it is..I'll go let them your order." Troy nodded watching her walking behind the back door. Troy ran a hand down his face, taking another sip of coffee. Gabriella returned back, "They should be done in about 15 minutes."

He nodded, and she was about to walk away again, "How are you?" Gabriella looked at him, "I"m fine." He nodded, "That's good to hear..." Gabriella nodded slowly, "umm yeah, I'm going to go take other orders.."

Troy nodded, "yeah...uhm...okay." Gabriella turned on her heel, but Troy called out to her again. "What?" She asked, whipping around, he held up his mug.

"Uh...more coffee?" Gabriella huffed out a breath, shaking her head. "You..you're not even done with what you have!" "I'm the customer..." "you..you..oh!"

Gabriella groaned, grabbing his coffee and pouring a little bit in there. "There." Troy smirked, "Why thankyou." she rolled her eyes, and walked away to order other people's food. "You know you won't have a chance."

Troy's head snapped to see Sharpay. "What do you mean?" "Trust me.. Gabriella has had only one guy in her life..besides her dad.. and she doesn't date..at all.." Troy looked at her, "So if your planning on getting with her, good luck, cause she won't listen to me.. "

Troy watched the blond, "She...doesn't date?" Sharpay shook her head, "Nope. In high school? Everyone thought she was lesbian- well, except me cause I'm like...her best friend EVER- cause she kept denying every attempt at dating a guy threw at her. Even to dances. She doesn't date."

Troy took a sip of his coffee, "who was the other guy besides her dad?" Sharpay shrugged, "her imaginary friend 'Horace'..." she said sarcastically.

Troy looked at her, then looked back at Gabriella, Troy sighed, "Well, I like a challenge, I'm going to help her." Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Yeah good luck." and she went to take orders. Troy took another sip of his coffee.

Gabriella walked back over, and Troy looked at her, and cleared his throat, "Can I ask you something?" Gabriella looked at him, "What.." He smiled, "Will you go on a date with me.. tomorrow night? dinner.. that's it."

Gabriella sighed, "hmm.. let me think about that.." she pretended to think, "How about no? I don't date..." she looked down, "Not anymore.."

She turned around and walked to a table, Troy looked at Sharpay who only shook her head and made a slicing motion across her throat with her finger. Troy sighed, standing up and catching up with her. "Okay...how about as friends? A friendly dinner-" "And again," Gabriella said, turning to face him. "No. Now go eat your breakfast."

She turned back to the table, Troy watched her, then he pulled her back by the wrist and stared her in the eyes. "Aquaitenances-" "No." "I'm running out of things to call us then-" "How about nothing?" She yanked her arm out of his hold, causing him to stumble back.

"No dinner. No friendships. No...male companionship! Now. Leave. Me. Alone!" She pushed him so hard that he hit the counter, knocking over a mug of cold coffee, already chewed food...it spilled down his front. Gabriella smirked, "Get the picture now? Now...just...go away."

Gabriella walked away going to another table. Troy sighed, grabbing napkins and wiping his front. Sharpay giggled, "I warned you." Troy looked at her, "I'm trying, okay?" Sharpay rolled her eyes walking away.

Gabriella walked back his way, and he grabbed her wrist again, "What!" she snapped at him. he sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? you seem like an amazing girl, and I just want to get to know you.. that's all..I'm just looking to be your friend.. so what do you say? just one dinner, it's all I'm asking."

Gabriella looked at him, "Fine..one date-" "date?" he smirked. she rolled her eyes, "Yeah. but it's got to be at your place, and you got to make something for us.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Of course..I can do that." Gabriella nodded, "Fine. Tonight?" Troy nodded, "Tonight. say around 7?"

Gabriella nodded, flipping the notepad over on a blank page and writing her phone number and address and ripping it out and giving it to him. "There, you can call before picking me up.."

"Yeah...that-that's fine.." Gabriella sighed, rolling her eyes and walking away. Troy waited until she was at least in the kitchens before he smiled and did a little jitter bug. He cleared his throat, and nodded politely when he caught people staring at him.

One of which was a press reporter. Snap a picture, and then...oh great. That is the last thing he needed. Or Wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella looked into the mirror, applying just a little bit more make up. "I can't believe I agreed to go on this date shar-" "Gabs, come on, give him a chance, not all guys are like Tyler.. Troy might be different.." Gabriella sighed, running her fingers through her straightened hair.

Gabriella bloted her lips and then got up. "How do I look?" she had on black high heels, a black and grey dress that went up to the thigh, and her hair long and straightened, and her nails dipped in red nail polish. "Girl you look gorgeous!"

Gabriella sighed, "Thanks." then the door bell rang, Gabriella sighed, grabbing her small bag, "That's him. Wish me luck." Sharpay laughed flipping through a magazine, "Good luck."

Gabriella walked down the stairs, and opened the door to find Troy who had on a T-Shirt with washed jeans holding roses. Gabriella smiled, "Flowers.. for me?"

Troy's breath was caught in his throat, "Y-..Yeah.." he gave them to her, she smiled, "Thanks.. Their beautiful.." she looked at his outfit, "If you had told me, I wouldn't of dressed up." she giggled.

"No!" Troy said too quickly, he cleared his throat, "No...I mean, you look...fine-I mean beautiful ...I mean...er, the car's waiting."

Gabriella nodded, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Let me just find these some water-" "Hey!" Sharpay yelled, coming - quite literally - out of nowhere, taking the flowers from her.

"I'll do it. Don't keep the boy waiting..oh and you kids be safe! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" "Shar!" Gabriella hissed, Sharpay giggled, waving the flowers in the air. "HAVE FUN YOU TWO!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and her and Troy walked outside and began to walk to his car. Gabriella looked at him, "So, what's on the menu tonight?"

Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, "That is a suprise." He opened the passenger seat, she smiled, shaking her head and getting into the passenger seat. he smiled to himself, going to the other side.

**|This Time|**

Gabriella looked around his apartment complex, she smiled to herself looking at all the basketball trophies. "Here." she turned when Troy brought her a glass of grape wine. Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." she took a small sip, "So you played basketball in high school?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, my dad was the coach, it started out as a hobby, then just got better." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Troy smiled at her, "So umm what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "Umm I don't know.. I guess anything.." Troy nodded, "So umm.. Is this your first date in a long time?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah in 3 years.. my last boyfriend...we umm.." she looked at him, biting her lower lip, "Is this your first date in a long time?"

Troy frowned, "Uh...yeah I uh guess you could call it that." Gabriella looked at him, taking a sip of her wine. "how do you mean?" Troy chuckled bitterly, "I er, I was engaged...I technically would've been married..next month." "What happened?"

He looked at her, his eyes full of all kinds of sadness, "ever love somebody so much you can't think one bad thing about them?"

Gabriella remained stoic. Troy sighed, "Well...my fiance...April, she uh, I loved her. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for her...and one day...I found her in bed. With my dad."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..I..I'm sorry.." Troy looked at her, "It's fine.. I mean, I'm hurt still..but over it.." Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing his hand, "Since you told me that, I'll tell you something..." Troy looked at her, Gabriella took a deep breath, "3 years ago, I met this guy named Tyler Bowman.. The guy was amazing, the sweetest guy ever.."

She bit her lip, "He told me he loved me, I was still a virgin, so since he told me he loved me, and I was for sure I loved him too, I had sex with him, and the next morning, he told me that it was a mistake..and..and that his friends made a bet with him that he could..that he could..do that..to me.." she whispered, holding back the tears, she wasen't going to let the tears fall. she told herself she would never cry over him.

Troy looked at her, "you don't have to tell me-" "No, it-it's fine..I just.." she wiped furiously at her eyes, lifting up her wine glass and taking a really long swig of wine, letting it sit in her mouth. It was five minutes later that she drained it.

"Have anymore wine?" She whispered, Troy smirked, "don't take this the wrong way...but, I think both of us need something a little stronger than wine." Gabriella managed a smile, "What'cha got?" Troy laughed, "Stoli okay with you?" Gabriella nealry bubbled over, "seeing as I work in a diner, that is the only vodka I can afford."

Troy smiled, "Then Stoli it is then." Gabriella smiled, wiping her tears away, and following him into the kitchen. He went over to the cabniet. Gabriella looked noodles boiling. "I think the spaghetti is done.. anything you want me to help you with?"

Troy looked at her, pulling out a bottle of Stoli. "umm you can get some plates if you want." Gabriella nodded, going over to the other cabniets and pulling out two white glass plates and bring them over to the table.

Troy then poured her some Stoli and she thanked him and took a sip. He then got the spaghetti, and placed some on her plate.

They both were sitting down and eating their dinner. Gabriella smiled, "See, isn't this better then going out to a crowded restaraunt?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah, you were right.. this is much better."

Gabriella was sitting next to him, and she grabbed his hand, "I'm really having a good time with you Troy.. your a nice guy Troy, and you didn't deserved to be cheated on.. you'll find a girl someday who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated." she smiled, "And I mean that.."

Troy looked at her, "Thanks...and as for that guy? He sounds like a dick." Gabriella laughed, nearly snorting out her stoli, but she blocked it in with her hand. Troy laughed, "Hey..I got napkins, if you want one." He handed one to her, she giggled, taking it and wiping her mouth.

"Don't make me laugh when I have something in my mouth." Troy raised a brow at the same time her eyes widened, "I..I..I didn't mean for- I just..uh...oh boy," she took a huge gulp, hugging her arms around herself when she is done.

"You want more?" She looked at Troy, "Huh?" "You're really guzzling your drink-" "Oh I ...I get nervous and I..." "I'm not trying to get you drunk or anything...but, if you want more-" "If you have ice water .." "Yeah, be right back."

Gabriella smiled to herself, and then Troy returned back with some ice water, "Here." she smiled, "Thanks." and she gulped some of it down. Troy looked at her, "But as for you.. you deserve someone way much better.. you deserve a lot better."

Gabriella smiled but sighed, "Well thanks.. but... I don't want to go through that again-" "You don't have too.. you can find someone who can treat you amazing, treat you the way you deserve, A guy who will bring you home to meet his parents, and not his bedroom.." Gabriella smiled, "And who exactly do you have in mind?"

Troy looked down, "Oh well..uh..." Gabriella looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but then his phone rang. A smooth pop beat, it took ten minutes for Gabriella to figure out it was 'Beat It' by Michael Jackson. "Uhm..." Troy said, "Sorry, excuse me."

He walked into the kitchen, "Hey, Annie...what's up?" "Troy...momma says to ask you if can pick me up tomorrow? I'm visiting you for a month..." Troy smiled, he loved his sister to death. Just because she was autistic didn't make her any different from him; in fact, he always asked her for help cause there were times where she got the better grades.

"Yeah Annie...but hey, I'm a date right now-" "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Troy chuckled, "It's fine...hey I'll see you tomorrow." "Kay, Troy! Bye! Love you." "Love you too, Bananie," Troy said, hanging up his phone and putting it in his pocket.

He walked back into the dining room, "Sorry, It was my sister on the phone." Gabriella smiled, "That's fine." Troy sat back down, Gabriella looked at him, "you have a sister?" she smiled. Troy nodded, "Yeah, she's my twin sister.."

Gabriella smiled, "That's so cool!" Troy laughed, and looked at her, "Now, where we're we?" Gabriella smiled, pulling her seat close, and kissed him passionately on the lips. after a few minutes, Gabriella pulled away breathlessly, "How about there?"

Troy smirked, "Uh...I can work with that." Gabriella giggled, moving her seat a little closer, but Troy caught her wrists and then pulled her so close that she had no choice but to straddle his lap as she sat down.

He kissed his lips, and he deepened it. His fingers tangling themselves in her air and her fingers getting lost in his.

Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her raw with passion and more heatedly. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hand crawl up her dress , and resting his hand on her thigh.

Gabriella giggled against his lips, and brought her hands to go under his shirt, and to tease his chest hair. Troy crashed his lips more on hers, pulling her closer.

Gabriella giggled, pulling away from him, and looking into his eyes, and biting her lower lip, and cupping his cheeks, Troy was breathing heavily, Gabriella smiled, "You want more, just ask." she whispered.

His breathing came out shallow and in puffs. "I...wow..." Gabriella giggled, "You're easy to impress aren't you?" Troy looked at her, then he smiled, "Not that easy..." Gabriella smiled, rubbing her nose against his and twining her fingers through his chest hair; trailing her finger tips to where his nipples were hard little pinpricks standing up.

He groaned leaning his face into her shoulder; nuzzling her skin, lapping and kissing and sucking and biting at her sweetspot. She moaned softly, "Hmm..."

Gabriella sat up straight, holding onto his shoulders, "mmm..okay..stop." she moaned giggling. Troy sucked on her sweetspot more, and she giggled, "okay..okay."

Troy was still panting, and he pulled away, looking into her eyes, rested her fingers behind his head, and through the back of his hair, and just looked at him, "I don't want this to be a hook up or a fling or whatever.." she whispered.

"It doesn't have to be.." Troy said, his breath working on becoming normal. He moved hair out of her face, her lips trembling and are slightly swollen from the kisses. On her neck is a hickey where Troy had just been kissing, "...fast or slow...whichever you want..."

Gabriella looked at him, unaware that they both were leaning in so close to each other; that is...they weren't aware of it...until Gabriella's phone rang. Making them jump apart. "Uh...my phone."

She got off Troy's lap, walking to the living room where her purse was sitting on the couch. Troy sighed, leaning his arms on the table; that's when he looked down, "Crap!" he tried his best to cover his boner.

Gabriella walked back from the living room on the phone, "Yeah shar, I'm fine...I'm alive, I'm on the phone aren't I?" Troy chuckled, looking down and let out a sigh of relief, and then stood up walking closer to Gabriella. Gabriella sighed, "I'll be home soon. bye." Gabriella hung up.

Troy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her shoulders, "You don't have to go.." he whispered.

Gabriella looked at him, Gabriella smirked, turning to him, and resting her hands on his biceps, and letting her fingers crawl up his chest, "You want me to stay?" she giggled.

Troy looked at her, "Well...you can, I can take the couch.." Gabriella smirked at him, her eyes twinkling. Troy laughed, "what?" "it's just..is this your way of seduction or something?" Troy laughed, "You want seduction?"

Gabriella pretended to think, "Hm..." she pursed her lips, "we...hmm...let me think about it." Troy smirked, "so you'll stay?" She giggled standing up on her tippy toes, kissing his nose and then she giggled when he moved his face so that his lips touched hers.

"Yes..." she whispered against his lips, "but you take the couch?" he nodded, "As the gentleman, my mama raised me to be." Gabriella giggled, her eyes traveled to the entertainment center. "Hmm.." "What?" "You have a wii." "So?" "I challenge you to bowling."

Troy chuckled, "So you bowl?" she nodded, "Bowl all the time." He smiled, "Hmm okay, let's play.. but I'm pretty good at it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay. but let's make it interesting." He nodded, "Alright." she giggled, "If I win, I get the bed, you get the couch." he smirked, "If I win?" she smirked back, "We both get the bed." He chuckled, "Sounds like a plan...bring it."

After an hour of playing wii bowling, Troy had won the game, Gabriella sighed, "So not fair. you beat me!" he chuckled, "Can't say I warned you." Gabriella glared at him, and slapped his chest playfully.

Troy chuckled, catching her wrist, "So me. you . in the bed tonight." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine." she kissed his lips, he pulled her closer, "I forgot to ask you." she nodded, "What?" he smiled, "Be my girlfriend?" Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips, "You already know the answer..wildcat." she whispered.

Troy smiled, kissing her lips once more and wrapping his arms around her waist. She let her hands rest on his biceps, there was no tongue and no...unnecessary awkward head bumping or lips getting tangled. Troy pulled away, "I have a sheet in the hall closet...if you want to hang it between us..." Gabriella smiled, "Thank you..." she wasn't ready to show him her body just yet. Maybe...a few more weeks, but not now.

Troy smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "It's fine." Gabriella smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist as he lead them both to his bedroom- but not before stopping by the linen closet to grab a sheet, and a small box of pins.

When they got to his bedroom, Troy stood on his mattress and hung up the sheet. "There." He said, Gabriella smiled, she was admiring the fine view of his ass. "Thanks again...I've actually never spent the night at a guys house before...so, I just.." Troy looked at her, "It's fine." He grabbed by her hips, pulling her toward him. "Fast or slow, remember?" Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips gently, "On your side Bolton." He laughed, "Okay, boss, you said it."

He lifted up the sheet, walking underneath but not before reaching out and giving her derriere a good smack. She squealed, "Hey!" He laughed, "It was out there!" Gabriella laughed, "I'll get you!" Troy laughed, "I'd like to see you try to!"

He flipped on his lamp, Gabriella flipped on the lamp that was on the table on her side; she started undoing her dress, and...then her eyes moved to the sheet where she saw Troy's shadow stripping off his clothes in swift movements. Almost...whimsical.

Her mouth goes slack, her eyes gaze over; just...watching him through the sheet. "Uh..." she mumbled, hoping Troy wouldn't hear. Too late, his shadow stood straight, his head turned. "Gabs, you okay?" She shook her head, "Uh..I-I...can I borrow your shirt to sleep in?" She heard his laugh, watching his shadow strip off his shirt; her mouth goes dry.

An ache deep in her belly clench tightly. "Here..it's just been washed this morning..." and his cologne is still on it. He tossed it over the sheet, she caught it and turned around.

Troy watched her shadow, seeing her slim figure on the other side of the sheet slide the dress down to her ankles and then unclip her strapless bra. Oh my God...his mouth salvates, his eyes daze...his penis twitches with lust. He groaned painfully.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Are you okay?" she asked. Troy bit his lip, "Umm yeah.. I'm fine..are you dressed?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, you?" he nodded, "Yeah." he took down the sheet, and he looked at her, "Wow..you look...amazing in my shirt."

Gabriella giggled, as he wrapped his arms around her, "It's very comfortable." he kissed her nose, "Are you ready for bed?" he asked looking into her eyes. Gabriella smiled, resting a hand on his chest, "Y-Yeah. I'm ready."

He smiled, "You sure?" she nodded, "Yeah. I'm good." They both got into his bed, and Gabriella layed down on the pillow, and Troy looked at her, "You okay?" Gabriella smiled, she loved how he asked her if she was alright.

It made her feel like she was important to him. Nothing that Tyler made her feel. Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "I'm fine." she snuggled into his chest, and close her eyes, "Goodnight Troy." she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tracing circles on her side. He stared up at the ceiling, "You asleep?" She giggled, "Nope." He laughed, she lifted her head, staring into his eyes. "We both should be asleep..." "But we're not." "I wonder why."

Gabriella giggled, he moved hair from her eyes. Then his eyes went to her lips, "you have...beautiful lips, Ella." Gabriella smiled shyly, "What?" "You have-" "No...what did you call me?" "Ella. It's uh...a nickname."

Gabriella bit her lip, "my dad...my dad was the only person ever to call me...that.." his eyes widened, "Oh shit, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to-" "it's fine...I just..it's fine. You can call me that."

Troy smiled sadly, rolling ontop of her and kissing her lips, "Your dad would of been so proud of you.." Gabriella smiled, and he looked at her, "He wouldn't want you to give up basketball either." Gabriella sighed, looking down.

Troy tilted her chin, "Come to game in 6 weeks.. you'll love it.. I know you will." Gabriella sighed, "Can I at least think about it?" he nodded, "Yeah you can." she smiled, "Good."

**|This Time|**

4 Weeks Later.

Troy and Gabriella were at the bowling alley, and they had just finished up a game of bowling. They were now at the pool table. Gabriella held onto the stick, Troy's hands were wrapped around her, showing her how to play. Gabriella giggled, "Troy.. stop it." he began tickling her, Gabriella laughed, "Your suppose to show me how to play, remember?"

He smiled, "I know.." for the past 4 weeks, they were in a relationship, and they had grew closer and closer together. "Okay Ella. focus, even the hit." Gabriella nodded, Hitting the stick to the ball which made four balls go in. she smiled, "I did it!" she giggled jumping up and down, "I did it!" he laughed at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Well, Well isn't it my little gabi." Gabriella froze, turning around to come face to face with Tyler. Gabriella bit her lip, "T-Tyler.." Tyler smirked, "You don't look happy to see me."

Gabriella put the stick on the table, "I..I have to go to the bathroom." she tried to walk towards the bathroom but he grabbed her arm, "Hey, why in such a hurry gabs, I mean, I think we should finish up what we started, don't you think?"

Gabriella looked at him, "Let me go Tyler..please-" "why-" "she said let go of her." Troy said. Tyler looked at him, "Why? What are you going to do about it?" He said with a smirk. Gabriella looked at Troy with fear in her eyes.

Troy looked at her, then at Tyler, "You need to let go of her arm, I mean it.." Tyler bit his inner cheek, and let go of Gabriella's arm, Tyler looked from Gabriella, then to Troy.

"Wait, your the laker captain." he looked at Gabriella, "Wow, fucking the laker captain...I guess your keeping your daddy's traditions in the family.." he smirked.

"Hey!" Troy said, wedging himself between Gabriella and Tyler, "you need to back off, man." Tyler laughed, "Oh...what's wrong Gabriella? Can't fight your own battles?" Gabriella looked down at her feet, Troy pushed him. "Leave her alone." Troy said, getting more pissed off by the second this douche is in his presence.

Tyler laughed, "Make me leave...if you can." Troy narrowed his eyes, then he made a fist and smacked into Tyler's nose with a sickening crunch.

That's when a fight broke out, and security had to be called...and the two were dragged off to the back of the bowling alley where there was two littl cells.

**|This Time|**

After being in the cell for about an hour, Gabriella had finally called Coach Patrick to come help Troy out. Troy walked out of the room where the cells were located. The security guard was finishing up talking to Coach Patrick. "So he's not in any kind of trouble?" The security guard shook his head, "No he's not. just got into a fight." Coach Patrick sighed, "Okay thank you."

Patrick turned to Troy who had his arms wrapped around Gabriella, and she had her arms wrapped around his waist. "What in the hell were you thinking Troy-" "Coach Patrick. It wasen't his fault. he..he was taking up for me.." Patrick looked at them both.

Troy sighed, "He was talking crap to her, and then started saying crap about her dad, and I just.. went crazy." Patrick sighed, "Well Gabriella, are you okay?" Gabriella nodded, "I'm fine.. just was upset-" Troy looked at her, "You don't need too..I took care of it."

Gabriella smiled sadly, "You didn't have to do that..but thank you..No guy has ever done that for me before.." she kissed his lips softly.

Patrick sighed, "Come on you two, let's get out of here.." Troy sighed, pulling away and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Want to ditch the coach?" he whispered in her ear, she giggled, looking at him and then at Coach Patrick. "Hm...how?"

Troy smirked, "leave it to me..." he looked both ways, then he saw it. A black harley davidson, parked nearby, the driver not in sight. "how much are you opposed to motorcycles?" Gabriella smirked, "I love them." "Great."

Gabriella looked at him, "are you going to-" "come on." he grabbed her hand, starting to pull her across the parking lot. The paparazzi instantly came alive as they saw the two stop at the bike. "Troy!" "Hey!" Coach Patrick yelled, "Bolton! Gabrie-" "Get on!"

Troy yelled, handing her the helmet and then getting on. She got on and he kicked the bike into gear and they pulled out; the paparazzi snapping loads of pictures as they went. Coach Patrick cursed, great he'd have to be damage control.

**|This Time|**

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to the driveway of her house. Gabriella smiled, getting off the bike, and giving him the helmet. "That was fun." she giggled. Troy smiled at her, pulling her close, and kissing her forehead.

Gabriella looked at him, and kissed his lips softly, "I'll see you tomorrow?" he nodded, "Tomorrow." she smiled, getting off the bike, and going to the door.

Troy watched her go up on the porch, she turned back around and smiled at him, and walked inside. Troy smiled, He then knew, He was inlove with Gabriella Montez.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy was at his locker, putting on his jersey, Chad stood beside him, "So, Is Gabriella going to be here tonight?" Troy smiled, "Yeah she is.." Chad looked at him, "Dude what's up?"

Troy sighed, closing his locker, and leaning against it. "I..I'm inlove with her chad.. I know it's been almost a month of being with her, but I love her..she makes me a better person." Chad looked at him, "Dude, Love-" "Yes. Love."

**|This Time|**

The game was ready, the cheerleaders were cheering, and people were filling the stands. Troy was talking to Coach Patrick. Gabriella had finally found her seat with Sharpay, she looked out onto the court to find Troy looking at her, and winked at her.

She smiled, and winked back. Troy smiled, Chad then grabbed his shoulder, "We might have a problem.." Troy looked at him, Chad pointed his head over to the cheerleader in the blue uniform.. It was..April. Oh Shit.

Troy frowned, his eyes widened. What. The. Hell..was she doing here?! He looked at Chad, "What is she doing here?" Chad shrugged, "I don't know, but she's giving you googoo eyes-" "Whatever...just...keep her away from me."

He shoved his way passed Chad, to Gabriella; he looked over his shoulder. Yes, April was watching. "Ella," he said. G

abriella smiled. "Troy hey-hmph!" he had surprised with a kiss on the lips, when he pulled away she was breathless but she smiled, "what was that for?" He drew in a breath and then just let it out, "I love you , Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella smiled, "Oh Troy.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too." she kissed his lips gently, and then leaned her forehead against his. he smiled, "This game is for you tonight.." Gabriella smiled, "Your the sweetest-" he kissed her again, "Go find your seat, we'll talk after the game."

She nodded, pecking his lips, and going back to find her seat. Troy then found April looking at him, she winked at him, and turned around to her squad.

Troy sighed, turning to walk towards Chad. "I can't stand her." Chad sighed, "Just..Just ignore her. you got Gabriella now." Troy sighed, but nodded, "Yeah..your right."

After the game, Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting in the stands, "Oh no." Gabriella looked at Sharpy, "what?" Sharpay sighed, "Troy's ex-fiance is here.. she is the cheerleader for the other team and she's checking him out."

Gabriella looked down at the court at her, "Yeah but.. but I think he's..he's over her-" "But look at him, he's looking back at her." Gabriella looked at Troy who was looking at April. Gabriella bit her lip, "Well she can't have him.. he's already taken." Gabriella lifted up her bag, and walking down the stands.

Troy was taking small sips of his gatorade. "Hey babe." Troy turned to her, "April, Go away." she smiled innocently, "Come on, babe.." she rested her arms on his biceps, "Rememeber, you used to love me, you would do anything for me.." she let her hand crawl behind his neck, he was breathing through his nose.

She smiled, "The way I scratched your back when we made love...we could have that back you know." Troy shook his head, "No April.. I am inlove-" she crashed her lips against his, pushing him up against the stands. Gabriella finally made her way there, and then stopped dead in her tracks,she crossed her arms, "Oh No, I'll wait...continue."

Troy then finally pulled away with the all strength he had, "Ella! this isn't-" she shook her head, "Save it. I don't ever want to see your face again." she grabbed april's hand, and connected with his, "You want her, you can have her." and she nudged Troy walking out the door.

Troy watched her, "Ella!" "Hey," April said, pulling his attention toward her. "Just forget her-" "No, April." "Troy, come on-" "I said!" Troy yelled, making her shut up.

April knew that Troy rarely yelled...at the women he cared about. "...no." his eyes were dark as sleet. "Just, leave me alone. How's my dad? Why don't you go fuck him again? He enjoyed the last time you did it."

April looked at him, "That was a mistake-" "We were a mistake. leave me alone!" April crossed her arms as he left her there. As soon as he ran outside, Gabriella was nowhere in sight. Troy sighed, Chad looked at him, "She's behind back...it looks bad Troy.."

Troy sighed running towards the back of the gym, to find her on her knees crying. He sighed, "Ella-" she looked at him, "Go away!" Troy sighed, "please talk to me." Gabriella shook her head, "Ella, please-"

Gabriella stood up, "No! You were inlove with April, and you still are! you can have her! Because I don't want to feel like this ever again! I opened my fucking heart up to you! and you..I thought you loved me, but then again I thought you were over her! but I guess things suprise you!" she said walking away from him.

Troy grabbed her waist, pulling her back to him. She put up one helluva fight, "No! Put me down! Go away! No!" Troy pinned her against the wall, "Ella...please, talk to me..let me explain..me and April are done- I don't want anything to do with her! She is...she's in the past, and that's where she'll stay."

Gabriella sniffled, looking away from him but he made her look at him. He leaned his forehead on hers, "she's in the past, Ella...I mean it and I promise you." "Troy-" "Believe me. My mom can tell you...I never lie; I can't lie...I hate lying...please, believe me..."

Gabriella looked at him, looking into his eyes, her wet eye lashes fluttering against his cheeks. Troy cupped her cheeks gently, "Please.. believe me.. I have no feelings what so ever for her anymore.. after she did me wrong, I lost all my respect for her."

Gabriella sniffled, "Please let me go-" "No..please Ella, please believe me.." she looked at him, "Your not going to let me go until we settle this, are you?"

Troy shook his head, "No." He stared into her eyes, brown and blue; and it's something...connected...deeper than what runs through their veins. "Ella..." She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I just..Troy-hmph!"

Troy kissed her; his lips seeking refuge and control as he devoured her sweet tasting lips. She fought so hard not to melt against him and kiss him back; and trust, it was an incredible feat, but...she managed.

She pulled away, "Just..Just let me go-" "Ella, come on, please-" she shook her head, "Just leave me alone-" "Ella, please, I'm not lying to you.. If I wasen't, I wouldn't be trying this hard to get you to believe me."

Gabriella looked at him, she bit her lip, "You were going to marry her Troy! If she hadn't of done what she did, you would be married to her! you can't tell me you have no feelings for her."

She pushed him off of her, "Troy please...just let me go." She wouldn't cry anymore until she was far away from him. "Ell-" "No!" she yelled, "Just...go! Be happy with her! Be happy and live your so called fairy tale life! I don't want it! Ugh!"

She turned on her heel, marching to her car; and before Troy could follow her, she shut and locked the door, peeling out of the parking lot.

**|This Time|**

Gabriella sat on the couch of her house, her knees brought up to her chest. It's been 3 weeks since the incident with Troy. she hasen't left the house since then except to go to work. Troy has tried to talk to her there, but she just ignored him.

He has called her at least 20 times a day, leaving several of voicemails and text messages. Her iPhone rang, she looked down at the caller ID. It was Troy. she sighed, clicking the red decline button, and watched Pretty Little Liars.

Troy sighed, getting Gabriella's voicemail. "Come on..." he said, he could honestly punch April in the face for causing this- and he is solely against hitting a woman; April he's willing to make an exception. When he tried calling again, he sighed as he got the voice mail again. He stuffed the phone in his pocket and leaned on the bar, "Hey! Barkeep! Give me another whiskey, leave the pitcher."

The bartender nodded, going to fill his order and then go to the other customers. "Hey captain!" He heard Chad yell, clapping him on the back. "Hey what's wrong?" Troy grabbed the whiskey that the barkeep put in front of him and took a huge gulp- never mind that this is his ...sixth and he's already seeing double.

"Nothing, man." Troy slurred, "I just am PEACHY. Want to toast to love and happiness? Chad watched his best friend, "Troy-" "A TOAST!" Troy yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. "To the happiness of my former fiance cause she has caused me and girlfriend to the most miserable asses ever!"

Chad grabbed his shoulders, "Troy.. come on, let's get you out of here." Troy looked at him, "You can't tell me what to do... ..the captain.." he slurred. He chuckled, "Look, tip me over-" "Troy-" "Do it." Chad rolled his eyes, pushing him a little bit back with his hand.

Troy went back a little, and chuckled coming back, "See I come rightttt back." Chad sighed, "Okay. you're drunk. come on." Troy shook his head, "I'm fine man." "No.. if..if you want to fix things with Gabriella, being drunk isn't going to help nothing."

"No, I'm fine." Troy slurred, Chad grabbed his arm. "Troy, come on...we're going to sober you up." Troy yanked his arm back, almost falling over in the process. "I'm fffiiine." he slurred, Chad rolled his eyes, grabbing his best friends shoulders and dragging him out the door.

Troy put up a fight but Chad held him, "Hey barkeep! Put it all on my tab, K?" the bartender nodded and moved on to the customer. In the parking lot, Troy yanked himself free, "Chad! I'm fine! Just let me go in-" "No, you're drunk. You need to be sober. I get that you're upset about Gabriella, trust me I know what loss feels like-"

"Not this kind of loss! Geez! What is this? Dr. Phil? You didn't lose a girlfriend! You just woke up one morning and your wife took your son-oof!" he hit the ground after Chad hit him in the jaw.

**|This Time|**

Gabriella was getting up to get a drink and her phone rang. she sighed, standing up and sighed of relief that it was Sharpay. "Hello?" "Hey, how you feeling?"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm fine.. doing better I guess.. are you feeling better?" Sharpay coughed, "No, my flu is getting worst, can you cover my shift?" Gabriella nodded, "Sure...I'll get ready.." Sharpay nodded, "Thanks girl."

Troy and Chad were sitting at the counter, and they were drinking coffee. "are you feeling better-" "No." Troy said blankly, not really drunk anymore, but still a little bit. the door dinged, and their head snapped to see Gabriella walking in and going up to the counter.

Chad sighed, "We should go." "No." Gabriella looked at the counter, biting her lower lip, and coming over to them, "Can I uh.. get you something.." Chad sighed, "Umm just more coffee.. for both us." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah..Okay.."

Troy didn't look up, he just stared at his coffee that seemed to turn cold the more he didn't drink it. Chad sighed, whispering in his ear, "Dude, just talk to her." Troy looked at him with a side glance, "I don't want to." he muttered, barely moving his lips.

Gabriella set two mugs in front of them, then poured hot coffee. Chad sighed, getting more ticked off the more the silence dragged on between the two. "So...Gabriella, I hear your dad's birthday is coming up."

She stiffened, looking at him. "Y-yeah it is." Troy looked at her through his lashes, but says nothing. Chad nods, "What are you going to do?" "Uhm," she bit her lip, "watch his favourite movie...eat his favourite meal. Drink the beer that he'd always buy-"

"Great!" Troy half yelled, standing up, "yeah, that sounds fun. Have fun Gabriella! Hope it's the highlight of your night! You want to know what I'll be doing? Most likely getting drunk- beer is my new girlfriend. Yeah, we make love every night!" turning on his heel, Troy jammed his hands in his pockets and started walking to the door.

Chad shook his head, "Hoops! Where are you...you shouldn't be out alone while slightly-hey! Don't give me the bird!" Troy yelled over his shoulder, "I don't give a fuck!"

Gabriella sighed, running after him. people coming in beside her, but she pushed by them, and caught up with Troy, "Troy!" she stopped running, standing in her spot. Troy froze, turning around to look at her, She sighed, "why are you being like this-" "Being like what-" "You know what the hell what! your acting like an ass-" "maybe I am.. but who the hell cares!"

He came closer to her, pointing to himself, "I lost everything I ever cared about! My basketball sucks! my life fucking sucks! When I was with you, that was when everything made sense to me! April means nothing to me! she means nothing! you were and still is all that matters to me! I'm inlove with you! I'm fucking inlove with you! what do I have to do to make you fucking see that!"

Gabriella looked at him, "You swear?" Troy bit his lip, "Yeah..." he looked at her, "But I guess that doesn't matter, does it?" Troy began walking away, but the words that came out of her mouth stopped him, "I love you too..." she looked down at her feet.

Troy stopped in his tracks, his breath coming out in puffs as he fought the urge to turn around and kiss her till they both went into a coma. Gabriella took a step closer, "I-I...I love you." her voice was considerably louder, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you..Troy, please look at me."

Troy turned his head over his shoulder before he turned around completely, she sucked in a breath; taking a step and then another toward him.

"Troy-" "Say it." "What?" He closed the distance between them, looking into her brown eyes and cupping her face. "Say it again..." "Troy-" "I want to hear it, Gabriella." She looked into his blue eyes, "I...I love you."

Troy felt the breath leave his lungs for a breif period of time, and then he leaned his forehead on hers before he touched his lips to hers in the passionate of kisses.

Fire spread equally through their veins, and then the skies decided to shout thunder and pour rain cause when they pulled away they both were already halfway to becoming soaked.

"You're wet." Gabriella said, her lips forming a smile, Troy chuckled as a smile formed on his lips too, "you are too."

Gabriella smiled, and running her fingers through the back of his wet hair. Gabriella leaned her forehead against his, "Do you want to spend the night tonight?" Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella bit her lip, nodding, pecking his lips, "Yes. I will." Troy smiled, cupping her cheeks, "Good." Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips, then looking at the diner, "I..I better get back to work."

Troy smiled, "I think a hot cup of coffee would warm me up-" "Oh no," Gabriella said, pushing herself against him. "Bolton, I have other things that can warm you up." Troy smirked, "Oh...I like how you said that."

Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips softly and then pulling away. "But if you want to help...I'm the only one on shift..." "I'd be glad to help."

Gabriella smiled, "Good." Troy smiled, kissing her forehead, and wrapping an arm around her, and walking back inside. Chad turned to them and smiled, "So I'm guessing you two are back together." Gabriella giggled, "Yes. we did."

Chad nodded, "Good. because I was getting tired of his moping around." Troy glared at him, Gabriella smiled, looking up at him, "Well he doesn't need to mope around anymore.."

He smirked, "And why is that montez?" she leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Because tonight, I'm all yours.." she pulled away and winked at him, giving him a good view of her butt as she walked over to a customer at the table.

Troy smirked, and looked at Chad, Chad shook his head, "I don't even want to know." Troy rolled his eyes, taking a sip of coffee. Gabriella walked back and fourth, taking the food to different people.

Ss soon as there we're no customers, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "Come with me." Troy smirked at her, Gabriella looked at Chad, "Can you take some orders for me?" Chad nodded, "Yeah." Gabriella giggled, taking Troy's hand, and taking him to the very back room of the diner, where no one could find them or hear them.

Gabriella pushed him against the wall, and crashed her lips against him. Troy smirked, kissing her more and more heatedly and passionately.

He picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist, and he turned around to press her against the wall.

Gabriella giggled, pulling away, and leaning her forehead on his, "You want to wait tonight... or you want me now?" she giggled, kissing up his neck.

Troy moaned, his hands struggling to hold her, so he pressed her further into the wall with his body so his hands could roam her freely. Starting with her beautiful full breasts that just filled his hands so great that he could squeeze them and he could make her moan and squirm.

"Hmm..." he chuckled, his turn to kiss down her neck and nibble on the sweet spot that rests between her neck and shoulder. "Oh...there..that's the spot."

Troy chuckled, taking her from the wall, to the floor in seconds, and undoing the work blouse she was wearing. Gabriella kissed his neck as he did so. Troy moaned, as he lifted her shirt off to reveal her purple lacy bra she was wearing.

Gabriella giggled, undoing her jeans as she threw them across the room. She then slipped off his jacket, and then she took off his shirt, and then she pushed him on the floor gently, and jumped ontop of him, and kissed him passionately, taking her kisses, and leaving a trail down his stomach.

Troy moaned, "Oh Ella.." she giggled, coming back up to his lips, and letting her hair hang down over her face, "Do..Do you have a condom?" she whispered.

Troy looked into her eyes, so...beautiful. Lust filled. Love filled. "In ..in my wallet." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips deeply as she crawled off him to grab his jeans and dig into his pockets for his wallet. She looked at him, "Which part of your wallet?"

Troy was breathing hard, "it's...in the part with credit cards." She looked at him strangely, he shrugged, "I have to hide them. Chad." as if that is enough to explain everything.

Gabriella nodded, opening his wallet, but stopping when he see's a picture of Troy with an older looking man with gray hair. Blue eyes. Obviously he's a grandparent...hmm...

Gabriella bit her lip, and would ask him about it later, but found the condom, and ripped it open, and crawled back over, and kissing Troy's lips passionately as she slipped the condom on him.

Troy grabbed her, rolling ontop of her and pinning her against the floor. "No baby...I'm ontop." she giggled, "Okay sir." he chuckled, unclipping her bra, which let her breasts just fall out.

He smiled, letting his lips travel around her breasts, "So..Beautiful." Gabriella moaned, "Troy.." he smirked, "Ella, Your beautiful.." he mumbled. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned louder when he began to suck on her nipple. "mmm..Oh!" Troy smirked as he did that.

Gabriella pulled him back up, "Do it now! I can't wait any longer!" Troy smirked, pecking her lips, "With pleasure." he whispered.

Troy entered her, Gabriella jumped at first, but then soon relaxed as he began pumping in and out of her. "Oh baby! Oh!" she moaned as she scratched up his back, "Troy! I Love you!"

Troy's body rippled and shuddered, her nails scratching down his back as he thrusted and pounded into her. "Troy! Oh...yes!" Suddenly he stiffened, his whole body rigid as he found his release, five seconds after she did. He collasped on top of her.

"Hmm.." Gabriella said, looking at him, "That was..." "Sh," Troy whispered, "I want to remember this this way." Gabriella giggled, "What way?" He looked at her, blue meeting brown, "me. You. this...this moment."

Gabriella smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "Troy..." "Hmm.." "the picture...in your wallet-" "What?" His eyes widened, "the boy is you..but whose the man? He looks like a grandfather-" "He's my uncle."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Oh.." Troy looked down at her body, and then back at her and into her eyes, "He died when I was 14.. car accident.." he whispered, stroking her hair. Gabriella bit her lip, "I am so sorry-" He sighed, "It's fine.. it..it was a long time ago."

Gabriella rested her hand on his chest, "I bet you were really close with him-" "He was like my dad.. more of a dad than my own.." Troy grabbed her hand, and held it. Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but we better get back out there before chad leaves, and before I lose my job." Troy nodded, helping her up. both getting dressed quickly.

Troy grabbed her hand, Gabriella went to open the door, "umm.. we might have a problem." Troy looked at her, "What?" "We're locked in." Troy's eyes went wide, and then they both began pounding on the door, "Chad! Chad! help!" they screamed.

Chad was playing air guitar on the broom in his hand, his ear phones in his ears as Metallica's Nothing Else Matters played in his ears and then the song changed to Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me.

His eyes closed in the passion and fabled belief that he was playing for an audience, "...pour some sugar on me! Oooh! In the name of love!..." "CHAD!" He vaguely heard the calling of his name, but he couldn't be sure if somebody was calling him or if he was just hearing things.

Gabriella sighed giving up and leaned against the wall. Troy sighed, "I'm going to kill him when we get out of here." Gabriella giggled, grabbing his hands, and bring him close to her, "Now why do that?" she giggled, kissing him passionately.

Troy rested his hands on her hips, and pulling away leaning his forehead on hers, "I am so happy that were back together.. I'm so happy with you.."

Gabriella smiled, "Same here... I love you so much..." she pecked his lips, "Just..don't do what Tyler did.. that's my worst fear.."

"Hey," Troy said, "Look at me, Tyler is a dick. I would never. Ever. Hurt. You. Like. He. Did." He emphasized each word, Gabriella smiled, running her fingers through his hair, "I really love you..." he touched his lips to hers,

"I love you too, but right now..I want to get out of this room." "Me too." She giggled, they turned toward the door and started hitting it with all they had and yelling at the top of their lungs. "Chad! Chad! CHAD!"

Chad pulled his headphones out of his ears, and heard his name being yelled. He ran through the back doors, and then heard the yells coming from the meat locker.

Chad then opened up the meat locker and Troy was the first to come out and grabbed his neck and push him against the wall, "I am going to kill you-" Chad looked at him, "Dude, I'm sorry, I was listening to music."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's arms, "Troy we're out.. we're good." Troy looked at her and smiled letting go of chad. Gabriella giggled, pecking his lips, Chad raised a brow, "Why were you two in the meat locker?"

Troy looks at him, glaring, "none of your damn business." Gabriella giggles, Chad narrows his eyes, "oh yeah? Well, ...well...well..." "What's that Chad?" Troy says, "Can't come up with anything?" "Shut up Bolton!"

Troy laughed, wrapping his arms around Gabriella and kissing her cheek; resting his chin on her shoulder. "You guys are sickeningly sweet. It's disgusting." Troy rolled his eyes, Gabriella giggled at the feel of his slight stubble tickling her cheek.

"Chad," she says, "Troy says that when you were high school you used to comb your hair so much it was like watching you make love to it-" "DUDE!" Troy chuckled, "slipped out." Chad glared at him, "I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Troy went to Alberqeque for the weekend to visit his parents with Gabriella. Troy wanted Gabriella to stay at the hotel, because he didn't want her near his 'father'. When Troy pulled up to his parents house. he stuffed his keys in his pocket, and walked up the steps and walking in. "Hello..I'm here.."

His mother Rachel Bolton looked at him, "Sweetie! I've missed you!" she came over and gave him a big hug, she missed her son. "Hi mom.. how are you? I've missed you too." she smiled, "I am fine. now what is this that you said about you having a new girlfriend over the phone."

Troy smiled, "Mom.. she's.. she's an amazing girl.. actually, you remember the old laker captain? James Montez? well it's his daughter." Rachel gapsed, "Wow.. you have to let me meet her-" "Meet who?" His 'Father' walked in.

Rachel bit her lip. Ever since Jack cheated on her with Troy's ex-fiance, they never really got along, but she stayed with him because they had a son together.

But she would never let Troy know that. Rachel sighed, "Umm Troy.. He umm" Rachel looked at Troy, wondering if she should even tell Jack.

Troy looked at his mom, and then glared at his 'father'. "Jack." He said coldly, Jack nodded just as cold. "Troy. Whose Gabriella?" Troy couldn't have narrowed his eyes any further without them closing, but he managed anyhow.

"My girlfriend, who you'll never meet." "Troy-" Rachel said, he looked at her, "I'm serious mom, you can meet her..that's fine." He turned to his 'father' again. "But YOU can't."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Really? your still overreacting about that-" "Jack-" "I have every reason to overreact, and that's why exactly your not meeting this one.. she's is way to important to me!"

Rachel bit her lip, Jack rolled her eyes, "April didn't love you, that's why. If this really loves you, she won't even look at me-" "Your not coming near her!" Rachel bit her lip, "how..how about you bring her over for dinner Troy? what food does she like?"

Troy looked at her, "she's uh...she likes all kinds; she's not picky- except peanuts, that she's allergic to." Rachel nodded, "Well, nothing I have has peanuts in the recipe, so I'll make her a special dinner; can you please...try to behave with your father?"

Troy remained silent and stoic, not even looking at the man that helped conceive him. "Troy," Jack said, coming up to him. "Can we..can we please be civil with each other tonight?"

Troy glared at him, "Why? So you can move in on my girlfriend? And once again take her away from me?" "Troy-" "You think that I'm honestly falling for your bullshit this time?" "Son I-" "Cause I'm not, dad. I swear to you that I'm not. You stay the hell away from Gabriella, and when I bring her tonight, don't even speak to her."

Jack sighed, and Rachel sighed, but then said, "I'll go ahead and start dinner.. I'll see you tonight Troy.." Troy nodded, "You too mom. I'm going to go back to the hotel to Gabriella..and uh...tell her." Rachel nodded, and Troy left the house to return to the hotel room.

**|This Time|**

Gabriella had just got out of the shower, and came out of the bathroom in her white towel. the door flew open, and she turned around and sighed of relief, "I thought you were like a hotel employee." she giggled.

Troy smiled, and came over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look beautiful in that towel." she giggled, "How was it with your parents."

Troy sighed, "My mom wants to meet you.. tonight.. for dinner." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arm around his neck, and pecking his lips, "I'd love too...meeting your mom? Wow. am I expecting a suprise pretty soon?" she giggled.

Troy chuckled, "Mmm...I don't know, we have different minds, Gabriella..what surprise are you thinking of?" Gabriella giggled, shrugging, "I don't know...surprise me." Troy laughed, "maybe. But right now, I just want to see you out of that towel-"

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed in a playful tone, "we have dinner at your parents house.." he faked a pout, "we can always call in...say we're sick."

Gabriella giggled, "Nope. It's a committment." Troy chuckled, "Ok, but...after dinner...when we get back.." Gabriella giggled, "I'm all yours."

**|This Time|**

That night at dinner, His mother had made crab alfredo for dinner, and Gabriella and his mother hit it off really great. Jack stayed silent throughout the whole dinner. "So Gabriella, besides working at the diner, what else are you planning to do for a career?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm actually taking some small classes at Stanford for being a lawyer, but I'd really like to work with fashion.." Rachel smiled, "That would be such a neat fantastic job..who are you influences?"

"I've always been a big fan of Mary-Kate and Ashley's Fashion.. they have such great taste.." Rachel smiled, and looked at Troy, "Why didn't you meet her sooner Troy? you better marry this one."

Troy laughed, "Yeah, well...I'm glad I met her when I did." Gabriella nestled herself into his side, grabbing the hand that was on her shoulder and giving his fingers a loving squeeze. Jack sighed, standing up and grabbing his plate, "I'm finished."

Rachel looked at him, "Jack-" "I'm not hungry." without any further word he walked into the kitchen, discarding his plate on to the counter after rinsing it off.

Then he went into the basement which was his and Troy's boxing ring when Troy was younger. Now it's just his room where he let's off a lot steam.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Did I do something wrong? was it something I said-" Rachel shook his head, "No sweetie, your fine.. he's just-" "An asshole." Troy muttered. Rachel looked at her son, "Troy."

Gabriella bit her lip, Troy had told her about what happened with his dad. But him and april are over, but she does understand about being hurt. but you can forgive but never forget. Gabriella looked at them, "I..um.. do you need any help with the dishes Rachel?" she asked.

Rachel smiled, "Oh that would be lovely thank you." She looked at Troy, "And Troy...please go easy on your father.." Troy narrowed his eyes, not saying in front of Gabriella; who is biting her lip and looking down at her hands.

Rachel looked at her son with pleading eyes, "go talk to him-" "I have nothing to say." "Troy, it might be a good idea to talk to him. He's your dad." Troy looked at Gabriella, "Ella, he's my dad, yes...but no, I'm not going to talk to him. I have to nothing to say to him."

She hated this, she adored her own father; they fought, yes, but they always made up. Her father always told her to 'Always forgive, but never forget; that way we can learn from whatever mistake was made in the past to make it better in the future'.

Gabriella sighed, but nodded, respecting his decisions, and picking up the plates and helping his mother with the dishes. After she had helped his mother with the dishes, Troy wrapped his arms around her as she washed them. "Did I tell you that you look absolutely sexy when your doing dishes.." he whispered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and turned around to face him, "Did I ever tell you that I loved you today?" Troy chuckled, "Yes." he cupped her cheeks, "I love you too." he said looking into her eyes. Gabriella looked at him, pecking his lips, "Will you please talk to your dad-" "Ella-" She smirked, "Do it Or I'll-" "You'll what-" she smirked, leaning up against his ear, "No sex..nothing.. "

His eyes widened, "Ella-" "Talk to him. For me..please?" Troy sighed, watching as his mother came in and started to help by drying the dishes.

He sighed again, "Fine, I'll talk to him...where er, where is he?" Rachel looked at him, "He's in the basement. It's still the same from when you were in high school."

Troy nodded, going through the kitchen, and down to the basement. Jack was down in the basement looking at some old photos of Troy when he was a little kid. Jack sighed, shutting the album and putting it down.

He heard someone come down the stairs and he looked up to see Troy coming down them. "Troy?" Troy looked at him, "I'm only doing this for Gabriella..."

Jack sighed, "I..uh..oh.." Troy looked at him, and went over to the pool table, Jack bit his lip, "So um..Gabriella..does she treat you good?" Jack said clearing his throat.

Troy leaned against the wall, "Yeah...she does. She's really great." Jack nodded, standing up, "Look, son, about April-" "I don't want to talk about her, she's caused enough trouble already.." Jack sighed, "I just wanted to tell you that-" "Forget it, she's old news-"

"She was drunk that night. We both were." Troy looked at him, "What?" his voice was barely audible, Jack nodded, "Son...April was drunk, but even before then she-she was looking at me. She didn't love you-" "Obviously, thanks for pointing out the obvious. Can I go?" "I'm trying to be civil with you..."

Troy rolled her eyes, "I just.. I want to go.. please." "Son-" "bye dad." Troy said leaving to run upstairs. Jack sighed, looking down at his feet. Gabriella and Rachel were talking in the living room, and Troy grabbed her hand, Gabriella looked at him, "Let's go." Troy whispered.

Gabriella nodded, and turned to his mother, "It was nice meeting you." Rachel hugged Gabriella, "Nice meeting you too sweetie.." Rachel hugged Troy, "I love you baby boy, and come visit more."

Troy nodded, "I'll try..bye mom, love you." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, and they walked outside to his car. Gabriella looked at him, "what happened-" "I just.. bringing up the past is all.." Gabriella kissed his lips smiling, "At least you talked to him.."

Troy nodded, getting into his car. Yeah, they talked. But they didn't accomplish much of anything, he sighed, pulling out of the driveway and on to the road.

Gabriella sighed at how quiet Troy was, "Troy.." "Ella..please? I don't want to talk about it." she bit her lip, resting her hand on his. "I just...you're quiet." "I'm thinking." "I'm worried."

Troy sighed, "You don't need to be.." Gabriella sighed, and looked out the window. Troy sighed, "Don't worry much about it, okay?" Gabriella sighed, and looked at him, "Okay.. Fine." Troy sighed, "Please Ella, don't be like that.."

Gabriella sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the window, "It's fine-" "Ella-" "You said you don't wanna talk about.. let's not talk about it.."

Troy sighed, pulling over to the side of the road and turning off the car. "Okay," he said, turning toward her. "You want to talk. Let's talk." Gabriella looked at him, seeing the anger in his eyes; but something told her that his anger isn't at her.

"Troy, what's wrong-" "Right now? Everybody in this fucking world is what's wrong...one blossom of happiness gets destroyed. And nobody cares. Nobody."

"Troy you're scaring me-" he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and banging a fist on the steering wheel. "Fuck!" "Troy-" "Shut up, Gabriella!"

Gabriella flinched when he yelled at her, she gulped, Troy started breathing heavily, resting his hands on the steering wheel. He then got out of the car, slamming the door, and rest his head on the top of the car side.

Gabriella sighed, getting out of the car, shutting the door behind her, and standing right behind him. he was still breathing heavy, Gabriella sighed, resting her hands on his arms, and hugging him from behind, "It's okay..I love you.."

He sighed, lifting his head and then laying his head on his fists again. "Troy..." Gabriella said, "...can we get back in the car?" She shivered and huddled against him. He turned to face her, his eyes dark blue almost black. "Gabriella...not now."

"Troy please? It's cold..it's going to start raining-" "Not now." He breathed out, rubbing his fists against his temples. "Just...let me..leave me alone for now." "Troy-" "Gabriella..not now."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry.." Troy just leaned his forehead on the side of the car. breathing heavily, and Gabriella sighed, looking away from him, and looking down at her feet, Troy wouldn't look at her.

Gabriella bit her lip, Was he mad at her? a part of her didn't believe he was, but the way he was acting towards her, sure made it seem like he was mad at her. Gabriella sighed, pulling Troy in for a hug, and rubbing his back gently. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to get you mad at me..."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not...it's not you." Gabriella sniffled, shutting her eyes real quick before looking at him. "Why are you mad?" he bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. "It's just...it's nothing. My dad." "I thought everything was-" "I don't want to talk about it." His tone is quiet. Eyes are brooding.

Gabriella sighed, deciding not to push him. "You want to go back to the hotel?" Troy sighed, kissing the top of her forehead, "Yeah.. that sounds good." Gabriella nodded, as they got back into the car, and drove back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

A Few months later, In Los Angeles. Gabriella and Sharpay with Chad, who Sharpay was dating were out and about shopping and then a whole mob of paparazzi came surrounding them, "Gabriella, how is it to be dating the laker captain?" "Gabriella, Do you think Troy is going to replace your father?"

Gabriella kept her head down, as Chad covered her face, and held sharpay close, "You guys need to leave her alone.. give her some space-" "Gabriella do you miss your father?" "Gabriella, do you know who is responsible for his death?" Gabriella bit her lip, and they soon had got into the mall.

Gabriella and Troy were laying on the couch, Troy held her close, "Brie, I'm sorry about all the paparazzi and reporters." Gabriella smiled, "I know you are, but it's okay.. I've gone through it all my life.." Troy kissed her forehead, "How have you been feeling lately?"

Gabriella sighed, "I've been sick a little bit.." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her, "Are you okay?" she nodded, "I think it was a 24 hour bug.. don't worry." Troy nodded. Gabriella then looked down at her lap, "Can I ask you something?" he nodded, "Sure." "What do you think of.. being a father?"

Troy looked at her, "A..A Father?" Gabriella nodded, Troy sighed, "I..umm..I know I would be a better father than my father was..but right now, I'm not really focusing my life on taking care of a baby, you know? Basketball? Family..and most importantly, You."

Gabriella nodded, "Oh..umm.. I guess that's a good answer..." "Ella, what's wrong?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Umm..nothing..nothing.." "Why'd you ask that?" Gabriella looked at him, "Just a question.."

"Ella-" Gabriella fakes a yawn, pretty convincing if you were to ask her. "Troy, I'm tired." She got up, taking his hand in hers. "Let's go to bed." Troy sighed, "Ella, is everything okay?" She sighed, smiling tiredly, "Yeah I-I'm fine...just tired...uhm..let's go to bed."

The phone rang, "I'll get it, you go on up." Troy said, walking to the phone. "Hello?" "Troy?" "Coach Patrick what are you calling me-" "There's an away game, we have to leave in two weeks.. "

Troy sighed, "Oh Yeah.. umm Boston, right?" "Yes, so make sure you are packed on time." Troy laughed, "Alright Coach..Later." Troy hung up, "What did Coach say?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her, "There's an away game..to Boston, in two weeks."

Gabriella bit her lip, gulping, "Away Game? B-Boston?" Troy nodded, Gabriella sighed, "You..You shouldn't go." Troy looked at her, "Ella, I have to go-" Gabriella shook her head, "No..please..please don't.." Troy looked at her, "Ella-" "Troy please..don't go.. do it for me.."

"Ella, what are you scared of-" she shook her head, "I..I'm not.. I just don't want you to get hurt." "Hurt? what are you talking about?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Nothing. let's go to bed."

Troy looked at her, grabbing her wrist as gently as he could without losing his temper. "Gabriella, what has you so jumpy?" she bit her lip, shaking her head. "Troy it-it's...just..let's go to bed-" "No." Troy said sternly, "not until you tell me what's up with you?"

"Troy-" "First you ask me what I think of becoming a father and..and now you don't want me to play at a game-" "an away game. Please, just don't go-" "I'm not going to let my team down, Gabriella!"

Gabriella looked at him, pulling her hand out of his grasp, "Fine.. Go." Troy glared at her, "I will! and I'll have a good time." Gabriella grabbed her jacket and purse, and then her shoes on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella looked at her, "Back to my house. Just..Just leave me alone.." and she grabbed her shoes, and the rest of her stuff, and leaving his house. Troy ran a hand through his hair, and kicking the wall, "Fuck!" he yelled.

**|This Time|**

2 Weeks Later.

Troy and Chad were sitting inside the gym, by the bleachers. Troy just kept trying to call Gabriella, he hadn't talked to her since the incident 2 weeks ago. "Dude, you might as well give up-" "I don't know why she is so..mad at me.. why she doesn't want me to go to this game."

Coach Patrick came over, "You guys ready to load up the bus?" Chad nodded, grabbing the bags, and then Troy looked at Coach Patrick, "Coach, is..how long are we going to be there?" Coach sighed, "Just a few days, why? where's Gabriella? I thought she would be here to say goodbye."

Troy sighed, "She is mad at me, she didn't want me to go to boston, and I have no clue why.." Patrick sighed, "Shit..I forgot." Troy's head snapped up, "What?"

Coach Patrick sighed, "I should of known better.. Boston is the place where we had our away game.. when James Montez was still alive.." Troy nodded for him to continue, "Well, that was the last time Gabriella saw him alive, before he left.."

Troy looked at him, "We-we're going to the place where her dad was killed?" Patrick sighed, "I forgot about that...I'm guessing that's what she freaked out about?"

Troy nodded, "I need to talk to her-" "No time, the bus is leaving." Troy sighed, grabbing his phone and holding it close. He won't stop calling. He needed to talk to her.

"I can't believe him, Shar." Gabriella said, clearing the table and restocking the napkin holders. "He's...he just went to Boston." Sharpay sighed, "it's a game, Gabi, he can't control where he goes-" "He could've said no. I don't want him hurt."

Sharpay walked to her, grabbing her and holding her close in a hug. "Gabs, it's fine. He'll be fine..." Gabriella felt her resolve slipping, "He'll get hurt. We can't live without him." "We?" Sharpay asked, pulling away.

Gabriella bit her lip, checking over her shoulder; there's one paparazzi in the corner booth. She sighed, "come on.." she grabbed her friends arm and pulled into the meat locker; not closing it all the way. She spoke in a hush-hush tone, "I'm pregnant. It's Troy's."

Sharpay smiled, "Really? awww congradulations!" she tried to pull her in for a hug, but Gabriella slapped her arms away, "No! He went to boston, he could get hurt shar.."

Sharpay sighed, "Gabriella-" "Girls." Gabriella's mother spoke opening the door, both girls turned to her, "Customers."

Gabriella sighed, following her mother out, then Sharpay sighed, and of course, being the big mouth she is, she texts chad, '_Gabriella's Pregnant.'_

Troy was laying back on the the bus. He looked around to see the rest of the players sleeping or listening to music. He sighed, leaning back. His eyes shifted and he fell into a deep slumber.

_Troy was shooting hoops in the East High Gym. He shot through the air, but it didn't go into the net, it landed in someone's hands. Troy looked at the man who stood about 15 feet away from him. _

_Troy's eyes widened, "James Montez..?" he stammered. James smiled, "Yes Troy, it's me..and I want to tell you that even though I'm gone, I have been watching you and Gabriella..and I'm glad she has found someone like you.." _

_Troy looked at him, "I..I don't understand." James chuckled, "I came here to tell you that, I want you to take care of Gabriella and my grandchild." Troy looked at him, "Grandchild?" James smiled, "Gabriella's pregnant..Troy." Troy's eyes widened, "W-what? Ho-how can she?" James sighed, "Do I really have to explain the birds and the bees to you?" Troy stood rooted to the ground, "How..I don't understand, how are you here? Is this real? Am I being punk'd? Is this all happening in my head-" "Of course it's happening in your head!" James yelled, shooting a three pointed into the hoop, "but why should that make it any less real?" _

Troy jolted awake, sweat running down his forehead, his palms soaked in it. His heart beat loudly in his chest, he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "Hey...Troy.." who the hell is calling him? He doesn't want to talk to anybody.

"Troy.." Ah shut up- "Troy!" "WHAT?!" He yelled, waking the whole bus, "Nice going." Chad said, "I got a text from Sharpay, congratulations man."

Troy looked at him, then at the text, that read that Gabriella was pregnant. Troy gulped, looking at chad, then getting his phone out. "I have to call her."

Troy called her once again, still no answer, he decided to leave a voicemail, "Baby, please call me back, please.. I really want to hear from you.. I love you.." and he hung up. Chad sighed, "It'll be alright man, we'll be back in a few days, you can talk to her then.."

Troy shook his head, dialling her number again. "N-no I have to call her. Talk to her now." He put his phone to his ear, it rang twice and then went to voicemail. "Damn it!" Why is he panicking?

Chad grabbed his shoulder, "Dude...come on, maybe she's busy-" "Or hurt." Troy said, dialling her number again. And again. And again. All voicemails.

Gabriella just got out of the shower, and ran to her phone to see if she had any messages or text messages. she had thousands from Troy.

Gabriella sighed, biting her lower lip, and then sent him a text, _'I'm sorry.. I don't want to talk to you mad at me.. we'll talk when you get home..when..whenever you get home..' _

Troy's phone vibrated, he immediately looked at it. Frowning at the text, and before Chad - his nosiest friend since High School - could read it over his shoulder, he typed his replay.

_'I'll be home soon. I hate fighting. Just...call me. Or better, I'll call you when the team gets to Boston. - Troy xxx'_

He hit send, and slid his phone his pocket. Running his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes. He saw James behind his eyelids, shaking his head.

As soon as they get into their hotel rooms, Chad and Troy got in theirs, and Troy immediately gets his phone out, and dials her.

Chad sighs, "You actually think your going to get a hold of her?" Troy sighed, "Sh!" Chad rolled his eyes.

Gabriella sat on the couch, watching Dear John, eating a carton of ice cream. her phone rang beside her. "Hello?" Troy smiled, "Hey..Ella." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy..Hey.." He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm feeling fine.." there was a long silence, then Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I'm sorry about everything...I hate when we fight, I was just worried about losing you.."

Troy sighed, "Don't be." An awkward silence, Gabriella took a bite of ice cream. "What are you doing?" Troy asked, Gabriella swallowed her bite, "Watching Dear john. Eating ice cream...want some?"

Troy laughed, "only if you feed it to me." Chad gagged at Troy's tone, "Chad..leave if you feel uncomfortable." Chad rolled his eyes, "with pleasure. Laters, Gabster!" Gabriella giggled on the other end. Troy smiled, "so...what kind of ice cream?" She giggled, "Mint Chocolate Chip."

Troy smiled, "Wow. now I really want some." she giggled, "Well too bad." Troy smiled, then sighed, "I come back in a dew days.." Gabriella nodded, "I wish it was sooner.."

Troy sighed, "Yeah, me too babe..I miss you like crazy, I have missed you for the past two weeks." Gabriella sighed, "I've missed you too.." she placed her hand on her stomach, she bit her lip, "Troy.." Troy sighed, "Yeah Ella." she sighed, "I..I'm pregnant.."

"I-I...I know." "You do? How- Sharpay told you didn't she?" Troy was not about to tell Gabriella about his dream, so he opted for the obvious answer that didn't make sound like a loon. "We both have big mouthed, nosy friends."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah. That we do." "So..." "Are you still wanting to focus on basketball right now? Cause it's..it's fine-" "Ella...no, I...your question; it caught me off guard."

Gabriella sighed, "Then..then what do you say about it now?" Troy sighed, "I..I am shocked, but I do want to be there for you and the baby.." Gabriella sighed, "I..are you sure Troy?" Troy sighed, "Ella, I'm sure..I'll buy you diapers, crib, toys, everything.."

Gabriella sighed, "Only if your sure you want that...could you tell Coach Patrick?" Troy nodded, "I am sure and yeah, I'll tell him after I get off the phone with you.."

Gabriella sighed, then looked at the screen, "Oh my god!" Troy smirked, "What?" "It's the Channing Tatum sex scene! I have to call you back! I love you! bye!" and she hung up.

Troy laughed, hanging up his phone and sliding it in his pocket. He fell on his back onto the bed, closing his eyes. Sighing, he smiled, wow...a father. He can't believe that...wow. Knock Knock.

"Troy! Yo!" He sighed, getting up and opening the door. "Jason.." he said to the defense, "What do you want?" "Someone's grumpy...hey, we're all going for drinks-" "I'm good. Just...have fun with out me."

Jason raised a brow, "You sure?" Troy nodded, "Yeah I'm sure.." Jason shrugged, "Alright then." and he walked on. then Coach Patrick walked in, "Hey.. you not coming?" Troy shook his head, "No. I got some great news."

Patrick looked at hm, Troy smiled, "I'm going to be a daddy." his eyes widened, "No! Gabri- Gabriella's pregnant?!" Troy nodded, "Yes, she is."

Coach Patrick, "Wow.. I can't believe this! It seems like yesterday James was telling us he was going to be dad then Gabriella came along.. we're going to have another one! A laker baby in the family!" he smiled.

Troy smiled, "Yeah..look, you guys have fun. But I'm staying in." Coach Patrick nodded, "Kay, get plenty of sleep. We have an early morning practice."

Troy nodded, "i'm not the one you have to lecture in the morning, Coach." Patrick nodded, laughing, "Yeah guess you're right...eh, have a good night." "You too."

It was around 3 in the morning. Troy was in a blissful sleep until Chad's phone rang. Troy groaned, rolling over, "Chad, answer your damn phone!" Chad sighed, grabbing his phone off the charger, and bringing it to his ear. "Hello...Shar..what..what's wrong."

That made Troy sit up right away, "What's going on?" "What! Is she okay? Yeah..Yeah.. I'll tell him." Chad hung up and looked at Troy, "Gabriella..she..she was put in the hopsital-" "What? Why?!" Troy said with panic in his voice.

"Calm down, she passed out at home, and Sharpay found her that way, and rushed her to the hospital, she is going to call me back and let me know more when she finds out.."

Troy shook his head, getting up from his bed, "No. I..I need to get to Los Angeles now!" he went over getting his stuff out of the closet. "Dude, it's 3 in the morning!-"

"I don't give a fuck! my girlfriend and baby's life are more important." Chad sighed, "Dude, what are you going to do about the game tomorrow night? will you be back?"

Troy pulled on his pants, "I-I don't know...I just..I got to go." Chad watched his frantic friend run around the room, throwing clothes in his duffle bag.

Chad sighed, "Coach ain't going to be happy-" "You think I give a fucking shit what Coach thinks right now?! My girlfriend and-" "Okay, dude..chill...it's probably nothing-" "Nothing?! She's in the hospital, Chad!"

Chad sighed, "Look, she could of fell or-" "Exactly, she's pregnant with my baby!" Chad sighed, "Troy! Chill-" then the phone rang, and Chad answered it right away, "Hello.." Troy looked at him, Chad sighed, "Alright. So everything is alright?..Okay.. I'll tell him.. bye.." he hung up.

Troy looked at him, "Well..?" Chad sighed, "Gabriella is going to be alright.. she just had a lot of stress and-" "stress?" Chad nodded, "Stress isn't good for a baby, they can sense it, and it caused her to pass out I guess.." Troy looked at him, Chad sighed, "See, now you don't have to leave, everything's cool."

"Not cool, Chad." Troy said, "what if she passes out again? I-I I have to be there!" "You also have an obligation to this team, Troy!" Chad said, a little louder than he intended.

Troy sighed, shaking his head, "Chad...my girlfriend is pregnant. I have to-" "Troy, if you leave now the coach might kick you off the team...I don't know, but it's a possibility."

Troy looked at him, "I..I don't know.. I just have to be there for her.." Troy said. Chad sighed, "Okay dude, but I don't know how Coach is going to take it." Troy sighed, "He'll understand."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella sat there looking at her warm chocolate pudding bowl. Gabriella took small bites of it, and smiled, "This is so good!" the nurse laughed, "I'll bring you some more." Gabriella laughed, "Yes please."

The nurse smiled walking out of the room, and that's when Troy walked in, "Ella." Gabriella looked up, "Troy?" she smiled, "W-What are you doing here? I..I thought you were in Boston?" she sat up in her hospital bed, smiling at him.

He feigned hurt, "I just got in...but if you want me to leave-" "No!" Gabriella said, laughing grabbing his wrist, "come back here."

Troy smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?" Gabriella sighed, "Better ...now that you're here."

Troy smiled, "How's the baby?" Gabriella sighed, "I think it's doing better.." Troy sighed, "What's stressing you Ella?" Gabriella looked at him, "Nothing-" "Come on Ella, you passed out because of stress, come on, talk to me.."

Gabriella looked at her hands, "I'm stressed out, because.. well...cause with you being out of town for the games, and and me being alone, I just get really scared that..that I could lose you.. and what if your gone when the baby gets here.. and yeah.."

"Hey...hey, look at me," Troy whispered, Gabriella bit her lip, he pulled her in for a hug. "You'll never lose me." Gabriella hugs him tightly to her, "I ho-hope that's true..." "It is true...now just, you need rest. And so does...our baby."

Gabriella smiled, her smile a little watery, "You ...you said 'our baby'." Troy smiled, "well, yeah-" "Please," she said, holding both his hands in hers. "Say it again?"

Troy smiled, "Our..Baby." Gabriella smiled, looking at him, and kissing his lips softly, "I love you." Troy smiled, "I love you too." Gabriella looked at him, "When do you go back?" Troy sighed, "I..I'm not.. they can handle without me.. you need me right now."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, your team-" "My team is important, but you and our baby is way more important to me."

Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't want you to get in trouble." Troy shook his head, "You won't." Gabriella sighed, laying back on the bed, and looking at him, "So you do want to be a father?"

"As long as we're in this together..." Troy said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Everything will be cool." Gabriella smiled, taking his hand and putting it on her belly, "there's a life in there...it may be a boy. Or a girl..."

Troy smiled, "what are you hoping for?" "I...blue eyed baby who has your dimples and smile and my stubborn personality."

Troy smirked, "Good, then I have nothing to worry about." she giggled, "What do you mean?" he smiled, "If we have a little girl with your stubborn personality, then I don't have to worry about her having sex."

Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah, What if our little boy gets you blue eyes with your dimples and smile, and he could make any girl fall for him?" "Well that's different." "How?" "He's a boy."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Trust me, if our daughter wanted to have sex, she would come to me first before she would come to you."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her, "Exscuse me." she giggled, "You heard me." "Why wouldn't she come to me?"

Gabriella laughed, "Cause you will be her dad.. and if she came to you asking you about sex you would either ground her until she is 24 or faint." she giggled.

Troy laughed, "Well we'll have to wait and see about that won't we?" Gabriella giggled, kissing his lips softly; running her fingers through his hair. "I missed you." She mumbled into his kiss, he smiled, "I missed you more..."

There's the clearing of a throat that causes them to look up. "Mr Bolton. My patient needs rest." The nurse says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Troy sighed, and looked at Gabriella, Gabriella smiled, "You can stay here with me.." Troy nodded, "I'd love that." the nurse comes over, "I'll bring in a bed for you, but Gabriella really needs her rest."

Troy nodded, kissing Gabriella's forehead, "I'm going to head to the cafeteria to get some food, I'll be right back up." Gabriella nodded, 'Okay. hurry back. love you." he smiled, "love you too."

**|This Time|**

**9 Months Later. **

Gabriella sat on the couch of Troy's house and was watching TV and was eating some ice cream and watching some soap opera. Troy had walked in and kissed her cheek, "Hey baby-" "Sh!" she shushed him and turned her attention back to the TV.

Troy smiled, a few seconds later he heard her say, "She doesn't love you Joey!" Troy chuckled, going to the kitchen and getting ready to fix them some lunch, "Hey Ella, what are you and the baby wanting to eat?" They decided they wanted to keep the sex of the baby a suprise, but they had names picked out.

Gabriella sat up carefully, walking over to him, "I don't know.. I just want this baby out.. it's a week late." Troy sighed, "I know baby, but it will come.. give it time."

After a few seconds of saying that, Gabriella bit her lip, feeling her underwear become wet, and a sharp pain go through her. "Ahh!" she screamed falling against the counter, but Troy caught her.

"Ella-" Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..it's..it's time.. the baby it's coming! my water broke! ow!" she cried.

Troy's eyes widened, "N-now?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No Troy, tomorrow-yes now! -ooh..." she's rubbing her stomach and trying to slow her heartrate.

"Troy...get me my coat...and-and...oh mama, this..this...oh boy..not fun." "Come on," Troy said, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car. "Troy.." "I'm taking you to the hospital.." "Troy..." "We'll get there-" "Troy.."

All of a sudden, Troy stops and turns getting down on knees and starts yelling at her stomach. "Do NOT come yet, okay? Do you hear me, baby?! You are not going to come-"

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled, forcing his attention on her, "I suggest you stop yelling at my stomach and the baby and focus on things like getting my coat, my bag, my shoes...and getting me to fucking hospital!"

"Right!" he grabbed her bag, and her coat, and her shoes and walking out the door. Gabriella watches him and clears her throat, "umm okay I'll guess I'll meet you there."

Troy walked back, "Yeah, umm you should come with me." Gabriella rolled her eyes as he slipped on her coat, and he rushed her to the hospital.

Troy grabbed her hand, and rushed her inside the hospital, "Okay! lady with a baby! Everybody move! move! move! move!" he yelled. Gabriella looked at him, "What are you? some kind of cow?!"

Troy sighed, looking at her, "Brie calm down-" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Don't fucking tell me to calm down! I have a baby inside me! You put it there Troy, You make it come out!" she yelled.

Troy cringed, "Ella...everything is going to be fine; okay?" "Troy.." Gabriella said sweetly, the nurses coming with a wheel chair and she was motioned to sit down, "I swear I'm going to make you wish you new what childbirth feels like.." "Ella, calm dow-" "I AM FUCKING CALM!"

Troy held her hand as they wheeled her to the back to the rooms. Troy sighed, "Ella, you okay-" "Well let's see, I'm having back pain, I'm about to have a baby! I am just peachy!" Troy gulped, as they brought her into the delivery room.

The doctor slipped off her jeans and underwear, and checked to see how far she was. "Gabriella, your only 8 centimeters dialated." Gabriella groaned, "Really? how long will it be?" The doctor sighed, "It could take a few hours.. I'll be back."

Gabriella groaned, laying back, Troy sighed, "Ella-" Gabriella looked at him, "We are never ever having sex ever again! do you hear me Bolton! Never!"

Troy sighed, "Okay..well, can we just...not yell at me?" Gabriella bit her lip, shaking her head and squeezing his hand. "Get this damn thing out of me!" Troy shushed, "DON'T SHUSH ME BOLTON!"

Troy sighed, "Okay..Okay." The doctor came back to check again, "Okay Gabriella.. your getting closer, 9 millimeters." Gabriella groaned, "Finally!" Troy looked at her, and she sighed, "I'm in pain Bolton! Pain!"

The doctor sighed, "Would you like some drugs-" "YES! Give me the drugs!" Troy gulped nervously, and Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..Go..Go call the team, Coach Patrick..Shar, and my mom.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah-yeah...I can do that...Ella, I love you.." Gabriella screamed through clenched teeth, closing her eyes as the doctor checks again thirty minutes later. "9 and a half millimeters-" "JUST CUT THE DAMN THING OUT!" she yelled.

Troy bit his lip, "shou-should I go-" "NO!" Gabriella yelled, grabbing his hand and squeezing hard. "Gabriella...in three minutes I want you to push with everything you got-"

"Where are the drugs? The epidural...where-" "There's no time for that Gabriella." The doctor said, Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

The doctor looked at the screen, "Alright Gabriella, your going to have to push." Gabriella bit her lip, squeezing Troy's hand, she nodded.

The doctor sighed, "Okay..1..2..3..push!" Gabriella lifted her head fast, and began pushing, tears running down her cheeks, "Ah!" she screamed, "It hurts!" The doctor sighed, "Okay, 1..2..3..push!"

Gabriella once again pushed screaming, "It fucking hurts!" Troy sighed, "Come on Gabriella, Push!" she looked at him, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" The doctor's head popped up, "Push Gabriella!"

"Okay doctor!" and she pushed one more time, and she heard baby crying. "Oh my god..thank god." Gabriella layed her head back. The doctor smiled, "It's a boy!" she looked at Troy, "Wanna cut the cord, daddy?"

Troy gulped, but smiled, "Yeah.. I do.." Troy grabbed the scizzors, and cut the cord. The doctor wrapped it up in a towl taking it to the nursery to give it a bath. Gabriella ran a hand down her face, Troy looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Just tired.." Troy walked over and grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead, and then her lips, "You did great." Gabriella smiled, and the doctor came back with their baby wrapped in a blue blanket and a blue hat. "Here you go..here's mommy and daddy."

Gabriella smiled, "Oh my gosh.. he's beautiful.." she said with tears in her eyes, she held him in her arms, "Hi baby.." she smiled at him. the doctor left to give them some privacy. Gabriella smiled, "I'm going to name you Hunter James Bolton.."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "He looks like you.. except he has my hair.." she smiled at Troy with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much Troy." she kissed his lips, "I love you.." she whispered.

Troy kissed her forehead, "I love you too.." Gabriella smiled, looking down at baby Hunter. "He looks like you, he really does." Troy smiled, Gabriella looked at him, "want to hold him daddy?" Troy looked at her, "I'd love to."

Gabriella gingerly handed Hunter to Troy; who cradled him with tender care. "He's so small.." Troy said, amazed at how small he is.

Gabriella smiled, looking at Father with son. Gabriella looked at him, "You think my dad would be proud?" Troy smiled at her, "Let's just say he's smiling down at you right about now." Gabriella smiled, "I have feeling he is..I have a feeling he brought Hunter to us for a reason."

Troy smiled, "I think your right." He looked down at his son, "Hi baby boy.. I'm your daddy." Gabriella smiled, "At least we have another future laker in the family now.."

She looked at her little boy, grabbing his small hand, "What do you think Hunter? you ready for daddy to show you how to play." she giggled kissing her son's forehead.

Troy smiled, "I know...I just...I don't want anything to happen to him or you." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips softly, "Troy, we'll be fine. A wise, stubborn man once said to me 'as long as we're together..'" "Who said that?" "He happens to be standing right next to me admiring our son."

Troy smiled at her kissing her cheek, "I love you brie.." she smiled, "I love you too." she looked down at her son, kissing his forehead. "The both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**6 Months Later.**

Gabriella was sitting Hunter in the car seat and rocking him back and fourth. "You are the cutest baby in the world.. now I know every mother says that to their baby but every other mother is wrong.. because you are the cutest baby alive."

Hunter let out a baby giggle, and then Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, "Hey beautiful." Gabriella giggled, "Hey." she turned around kissing his lips, "Are you ready for practice?" Troy rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure."

He looked down at his son, "Hey buddy." he came over, and started playing with him, "I really hate leaving you two-" Gabriella giggled, "Hey, stop worrying about us, we're fine. he's my son, we both don't need a babysitter."

Troy laughed, "Yeah...well, what if I want to take you somewhere...just us?" Gabriella giggled, "Troy Bolton. Are you planning on seducind me?" Troy smirked, leaning down to capture her lips with his gently and pulling away to rest his forehead on hers.

"Maybe, but...if I am, I don't want our son seeing it...so, what do you think? Babysitter? Tonight? Me and you, the hotel?" Gabriella giggled, "Yes, mister Bond."

"Hey! Don't mock James Bond-" "It's a movie." "He's a brilliant spy!" Gabriella giggled, "Hey, I love you. Hunter loves you." "And I love you both with both halves of my heart..."

Gabriella smiled, "We love you too." she kissed his lips, "Have fun at practice." Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine." He went over to the carrier, and kissed hunter's forehead, "And I love you my good luck charm.. give daddy high five."

Troy held up his hand, Hunter just giggled throwing his small hands up, and Troy smirked, "You'll learn." he cupped Gabriella's cheeks real quick, "Love you." she smiled, "I love you too." and he grabbed his keys and heading out the front door.

Gabriella layed Hunter down for a nap, "There you go baby.." she went to the door and turned off the lights. she smiled to herself, shutting the door and going downstairs. as soon as she was about to go into the laundry room, there was a knock on the door.

She sighed, walking to the door, and opening the door, "Hi." The man looked at her and smiled, "Hey, you probably don't remember me, but I used to babysit you a while back?" Gabriella bit her lip, "umm..sorry, I don't remember.. that was so long ago.." the man was about to speak, "Could I come in?"

Gabriella bit her lip more, "I was about to lay down-" "Only take a minute.." Gabriella sighed, "Umm yeah..okay." she let him in, he grabbed her arm, "Your coming with me Montez." Gabriella looked at him, gulping fear in her eyes, "L-Let go-" "No. Go get your son.. your both coming with me." Gabriella gulped but nodded going upstairs.

The guy who's name was Toby waited for her to return. Gabriella returned upstairs with the carseat and he smirked, "Perfect. Let's go."

He pulled up infront of a warehouse, Gabriella eyes went wide, "W-what are we doing-" "Shut up. get out of the car." "What about my baby?" Toby just glared at her, and got out of the car, and pulling her out, and squeezing her arms.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Please..don't hurt my baby! you can do whatever you want with-" He slapped her across the face, "Shut up!" he pushed her inside the warehouse, "Daddy isn't here to save you this time." Gabriella looked at him, "W-What?" he smirked, "I'm your father's killer."

Gabriella glared at him, "You mother fucking bastard!-" she yelped as he pulled her hair, pushing her against the wall, "It's your turn."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, but before she could say anything, he hit upside the head with a brick, and everything went black.

Troy ran down the court, he passed the ball to chad, and chad shot it through the hoop. Troy smiled, and then Coach Patrick called time.

Troy smiled walking over to the bleachers, and then he got a text. he slide the text message open, and it read,

_'Ding dong, the bitch is dead, if you want your son, come get him, or he won't be far behind his mother...Meet me at Melrose street apartments...I want 4 grand.. come with that, your infant will be there...' -Unknown._

Troy's heart started pounding in chest, he looked up to see Coach and Chad talking animatedly, he walked quickly up to them. "I need to go," Chad and Coach Patirck looked at him, "Troy what's-" "He has Gabriella and Hunter.."

"Calm down, son...who has-" "I don't know who he is, but he sent me a text...I have to go. Now!" He showed the text to them and when they didn't responde quick enough, he grabbed the phone from Coach Patrick's hand and ran out of the gym; he had no idea what to do...

Toby dragged Gabriella's body to the corner of the warehouse. He smirked, "I'll be back my sweetie... you just lay there." Gabriella layed knocked out on the floor.

Toby ran outside of the warehouse and got into the front seat and looked at the small infant in the backseat just looking around, Toby smirked, "Don't worry. you'll be with your daddy, but you won't have a mother." and he pulled out driving to melrose street apartments.

Toby carried Hunter out of the carseat. Hunter started crying, "Oh shut up kid." Toby muttered lifting him up, and bringing him upstairs to the small apartment. He laid him in the bed, and grabbed the phone off the hook and called Troy.

Troy was rushing down the road and then his phone rang, "hello?" Toby smirked, "You on your way Bolton." Troy snarled, tightening his hands on the wheel, "Where is Gabriella and my son-" "Your son is right here, don't you hear him."

Troy heard small baby cries in the background, "But don't worry your head about Gabriella..I killed her off, so you want your son, I want the 4 grand.. you got it?"

Troy bit his lip, looking at the duffle on the passenger seat; he leaned back against the seat he's sitting in to feel the gun that his father had given him when he first moved out dig into his skin. "Yes," he choked out, Toby laughed. "Why so emotional, Bolton?"

Troy gulped, "Wh-why are you doing this?" "Why?" Toby cursed, spitting out the word as if it were made of acid.

"because...I get off more seeing the suffering of others than I do seeing women in bikini's, dancing on poles in their bra's and panties, or even seeing them naked. Seeing people suffer is my way of pleasure; now hurry up and get here...or little infant is going to join mommy-" "Touch him and I will kill you!"

Toby smirked, "Kitty likes to scratch.. you outside?" Troy sighed pulling infront of the apartment, and jumping out of the car. Toby smirked, "Perfect. Be right down." Toby hung up going over to the crying baby in his arms, "Oh come on, Daddy's here."

Toby let the infant laying on his shoulder, and then walking downstairs. As soon as he got out the front door, he saw Troy standing there, "What's up Bolton?" he smirked.

Troy glared at him, "Give me my son-" "Not so fast.. the money-" 'Are you fucking serious-" Toby pulled out a gun, and putting it to Hunter's head, "Your choice.. lay the money on the ground..and you can have your precious son.."

Troy swallowed, grabbing the duffle from the passenger seat and putting on the ground slowly. "Here's your money...now give me my son."

Toby barked a laugh, but he handed the wailing infant to Troy; who starts rocking him gently, "Sh...sh...it's okay." Toby scoffs, "babies...they make men weak." Troy ignores him, "Daddy's here...daddy's here."

Toby smirked, grabbing the duffle bag and getting out the money, "You follow instructions really well Bolton, Good job." Troy held his son tightly, "Okay. you got your money.. where's Gabriella?" Toby smirked, "You don't believe me that she's dead?"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "If you killed her-" "If I did or not.. you won't find her. Only I know where she is, nobody else does.. so you can't save her."

Troy turned around, putting Hunter in the back seat, locking the both doors before he stood up and turning around; pulling his gun from the back of his jeans (which he had changed into before he came). "I'm going to ask you again...where's Gabriella?"

Toby paled, but other than that, didn't let his fear show, he aimed his gun at Troy. "I ain't answering..I bet you can't shoot that thing-ow!" Troy shooting the gun made the air crack and the bullet hit Toby in the thigh; making the man go down, grasping his leg.

Troy walked over, bending over him, pointing the gun under his jaw, "where is she!?" Toby looked at him, "I'm not saying-" "Tell me where the hell she is! or I'll will kill you! I'm not hesitating when it comes to the people I love!"

"Fine! you wanna know where she is, drive behind me." Troy pushed him against the wall, "Get in the fucking car and take me to her." Toby nodded, getting into the car infront of Troy and driving off with Troy driving behind him.

They pulled up infront of the warehouse. Toby got out of the car. Troy turned around in his seat, "I'll be right back Hunter." Troy leaned forward kissing him on the forehead and getting out and following Toby into the warehouse.

As soon as Toby went in he looked at Troy, "Put the gun on the table." Troy glared at him, "You put yours down." Toby put his down, and so did Troy.

Toby went over to the dark corner, and dragging out by the arms a knocked out Gabriella. "There she is.. but I'm not going to let you have her."

"Ella!" Troy looked at him, "You son of a-" Toby pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans, "Come any closer and I'll kill her right infront of you." Toby felt movement and he looked down at Gabriella who woke up, and looked at him, then she remembered,

"You..asshole!" "Down kitty! down!" he pointed the gun at her. "Don't fucking touch her!" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy!" Toby glared at her, pulling her hair back, "Come near her, and I'll shoot you!" Gabriella glared at him, "Don't! not again!"

Troy looked at her, "What?" Gabriella looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, "He..He killed my father.."

Troy looked at him, "You are...a sick twisted bastard." Toby smirked, "and you're too kind, really...now, why don't you go out to your car and drive away with that brat of yours-" "Let. Her. Go." Troy said, Toby shook his head. "No. The sins of the father are on the sins of the daughter...she has to pay just like her filthy father paid."

Gabriella sobbed, "Troy..I don't know what he's talking about...please.." "Let her go...now, whatever you want...money. Fortune...you can have it-" "Tempting, but I just want the four grand and this bitch to pay for her father's sins."

Gabriella looked at him, "What are you talking about?" Toby glared at her, "Your father was sleeping with my mom! destroyed my parent's marriage! my family!" Gabriella looked at him, shaking her head, "No he didn't.. he was never with your mom-" "Bitch, I know what I saw.. so I'm finishing you."

Gabriella looked at him with more fear in her eyes, "You..You killed my daddy.." she began to cry into her hands. Toby rolled his eyes, "Whatever-ow!" she had kicked him in the stomach which caused him to drop his gun and she grabbed it, pointing it at him.

"Woah! Gabriella! Watch were you point that thing-" she shook her head, "My dad died for nothing.. give me one good reason why I should let you live!"

Toby gulped, putting his hands up, "Come on Gabriella-" "You killed my father!" Toby looked at her, "I did it for a good reason-" "You don't deserve to live!" Toby then ran towards her but Gabriella shot at him, bullets hitting his chest.

Gabriella held the gun infront of her, Toby held his chest, and looked at her, "I..uh." then he collapsed on the ground. Gabriella covered her mouth, "Ella-"

Gabriella ran to his arms, "I..I I.." she sobbed into his chest, "He..He killed my dad..and he..he..he tried to kill me." she looked up at him, "How..How did you find me? where's hunter? wheres my baby?!"

Troy went to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Sh..." he stroked her hair, "it's fine..Hunter's in my car. Go to him." Gabriella sniffled, burying her face in his chest, "Troy...please..come with me." Troy shook his head, "I will be right out..I have to take care of him..."

Gabriella bit her lip, looking at him with blubbering eyes. "T-Troy.." he kissed her lips softly, "I'll be right out." Sirens were suddenly heard down the road; coming fast.

"Go!" Troy said, shoving her in the direction of the car, "Take care of Hunter-" "Troy...what are you-" "Police! We have a complaint about gunshots fired! Open up!"

Troy looked at her, grabbing the gun from Gabriella's hands. "Go! Get out of here! Go to Hunter...he needs his mother!" Her eyes widened, shaking her head, "Troy...no, Hunter needs a father!" "Police! Open up! Last chance!"

Troy looked at her, "I'd rather me go to jail than you. He needs you more." "Troy-" Troy shoved her toward the back door, "Go. Hunter needs you." Gabriella ran at him, crashing her lips on his and pulling away. "I love you, Troy Bolton...I will fight for you. I will."

Troy nodded, kissing her, "I love you with all my heart; you stole it the day I first saw you...now go." Gabriella nodded, kissing his lips one last time and ran toward the back door.

Troy nodded at her, then the police came in; breaking down the door and drawing out their guns.

Troy held his breath and pointed the gun at Toby's body, "I'll shoot anyone who comes near!" Gabriella is worth it. Hunter, his son, is worth it. "Put it down, son." The officer said, "put it down." Troy had to stall, He needs to give Gabriella enough time to get away.

He looked outside the small window, seeing Gabriella get into the back seat and kiss Hunter twice; tears welled up in his eyes, and then she got into the front seat. She looked at him, "I love you," she mouthed.

He swallowed, turning his attention to the police, "Don't come near me..." "Son," the officer said, "put the gun down...jail or prison is a helluva lot easier than us killing you." Troy swallowed, his eyes going to the window, watching Gabriella pull out with Hunter in the backseat.

Swallowing, he looked at the police, throwing the gun to the ground and letting them put him in cuffs. Gabriella's worth it. Hunter's worth it. They'll fight for him. He'll fight for them.


End file.
